


Huggs good, tackles bad

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint is an agressive hugger, Clint means well, Gen, Hugging accident, Hugs, M/M, Steve & Clint want to hug Bucky, Steve is an aggressive hugger, Steve means well, aggressive hugging, it all works out in the end, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Steve & Clint are aggressive huggers.A mishap helps sort them out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Huggs good, tackles bad

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I think you are confusing a hug with a full-blown body tackle."

It's all Steve's fault. That's Bucky's story and he's sticking to it. Steve was a hugger, some might say he was an enthusiastic hugger, some might even go as far as to say he was an aggressive hugger. If the dumb jerk saw that somebody looked down, he would practically fly across a room at full speed to wrap them in a bone crushing, breath stealing hug and try to squeeze all the sad out of them.

Bucky actually thought it was kind of sweet, until Clint picked up the habit. Now, having both his punk best friend and his train wreck of a boyfriend trying to hug rainbows and smiles into him whenever he was having a bad day was equal parts annoying and comforting, he's a contrary SOB, so sue him, but having two overly aggressive huggers in his life was often too much.

The two dolts proved just how far their idiocy could go this morning when they had each spotted how worn down he looked after a bad night and went into full hug mode, rushing toward him from opposite sides of the room, arms outstretched to engulf him. He waited until they were a finger tip from getting ahold of him, then stepped back. They crashed into each other and hit the floor with a Thud, ending up in a tangled heap.

“What the hell, Buck?” Steve demanded after they had gotten their limbs sorted out and stood up. “Don't you want us to hug you?”

“Yeah, we're just trying to cheer you up" Clint said.

He sounded hurt and Bucky didn't want him thinking he didn't want him trying to help.

“I think you two are confusing a hug with a full-blown body tackle.” Bucky told them.

Bucky sighed at the crestfallen looks on their faces and wrapped an arm around each of them.

“Hugs don't crack ribs or make it impossible to breathe.” He told them as he gently squeezed them. “Hugs are nice and soft. Tackles are rough and hard.”

“So, just to be clear, hugs good, tackles bad” Clint said.

“Hugs good, tackles bad.” Bucky agreed.

Steve and Clint reached for Bucky at the same time, stopped, grinned at each other over his head, then carefully wrapped one arm around him and the other around the other, resulting in a three-way hug.

Yup, Bucky thought to himself as he enjoyed the embrace, hugs very good.


End file.
